Let Go
by Lava Puppy
Summary: Prowl's heartbroken daughter creatively lets him know exactly how she feels, and now the heartbroken Prowl has to apologize. songfic oneshot Not so bad, please read!


Let Go

1

I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ANY OF THE SONGS

1

Prowl put his head in his hands, elbows on his desk. He had lost his temper today, with his daughter, Silvertread. He looked up, staring at his office door as his thoughts trailed back to this afternoon...

FLASHBACK

Prowl opened the Monitor Room door, where Silvertread was assigned. This was her third week working the room by herself, and he wanted to make sure she was holding up alright. It had been eight years since Megatron was defeated, and since then, autobots had received Optimus' call. Including a special femme; Sunseeker. She was a gold bot, with purple swirls on her armor and helm. And she had stolen Prowl's spark. However, she had died birthing their sparkling, Silvertread, into the world. Silvertread was now in her late, late teens, (A/N: For all intesive purposes, lets just say eight years is enough time for a sparkling to grow into the equivalent of a 18 year old, kay? Even though it isn't...I need Annabelle to NOT be an old lady for this.) and he was [grudgingly] aware of her dating Sideswipe.

He couldn't tell her not to; even though he was a prankster that made him so frusterated he wanted to lock him in the brig for millenniums. No; what made him lose his temper was when he opened the door, instead of seeing his daughter studying the monitors, she was entangled in Sideswipe's arms, attached at the mouth and it looked as though they were trying to get as close as they could without actually interfacing.

He had been silent, for a moment, shock running through his processors as Sideswipe and Silvertread had unwound themselves, trying to explain in stutters what they were doing.

After the shock wore off, his optics had narrowed, his fists had clenched, his jaw had locked and he did what Prowl very, very, very rarely ever did; he freaked out. He yelled; he screamed, he put the F-15s' ability to break the sound barrier to shame.

Sideswipe had been thrown from the room, and Silvertread had fluids running from her optics, backing into the wall as he yelled.

"YOU ARE ON DUTY! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING FOR DECPETICONS, NOT SUCKING HIS GLOSSA OUT OF HIS MOUTH!" He had thrown a data pad against the wall and she rubbed her optics, trying to clear them.

"I-I-I was w-watching! It's just so boring I called him up t-to keep me company! I-I hate this job! I didn't plan on it going that f-f-far!"

"DUTY IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ENTERTAINING!" he had watched the sadness creep from her optics as they tread onto a familiar and old argument.

"IT COULD BE, IF YOU WOULD LET ME GET OUT AND FIGHT!"

"IT'S TO DANGEROUS, YOU KNOW THAT! IT'S SAFER FOR YOU TO JUST SIT AND MONITOR, OR BECOME A MEDIC, LIKE RATCHET!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANT!"

"IT'S NOT ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT! IT'S ABOUT WHAT KEEPS YOU SAFE!"

"YOU HAVEN'T EVEN LET ME TRY IT! I KNOW HOW TO FIGHT! I CAN HANDLE A GUN, AND MISSILES, AND HAND TO HAND! IRONHIDE HIMSELF SAID I WAS A NATURAL AND COULD DO IT!" Prowl growled, and took her arm, dragging her from the room as Red Alert came in to take his shift, stepping aside and looking at them questionably.

He had practically dragged the purple femme to their shared quarters before shoving her inside.

"You are grounded until I decide you can come out. No Sideswipe, No visitors, no nothing. The only time you come out is for food and your duties, which you will spend with me." He had then closed the door and stood there for a minute, feeling the anger roll off in waves. He had then gone to his office, feeling very pissed off indeed.

FLASHBACK END

He blinked as the door opened and Ironhide walked in, Annabelle on his shoulder.

"Prowl! Prowl come on we're having a talent show!" She exclaimed happily, and he frowned slightly.

"My apologies, Annabelle, but I am afraid I am going to have to miss this one. I-" But she cut him off with a water stare.

"P-Please Prowl? Please?" He sighed. Silvertread had revealed to Annabelle his weakness for the puppy eyes, and she was right; it had gotten her multiple extra energon goodies when she was younger. So he stood up, nodded and followed the pair into the rec room, sitting on the couch next to Jazz and watched the show. It was dark, and there were spotlights trained on the human sized stage. They had done this before, and it seemed the 'theme' of this one was Disney. Between each act, the curtain would pull and then the 'crew' would pull together the set for the next act.

The first up was Jazz, Ironhide and Optimus' holograms (he couldn't fit on the human-sized stage) singing 'A girl worth fighting for' from Mulan, much to the amusement of the autobots. Sam and Mikaela were next, dancing to Once Upon a Dream from Sleeping Beauty. Annabelle ran up next, with towing Ironhide's hologram, Bumblebee, Sunstreaker and much to Prowl's vexation, Sideswipe. They were doing a reenactment of 'I'll make a man out of you' from Mulan, General Li Shang played by Ironhide, Ping was played by Sunstreaker, and to everyone's amusement, Chien-Po, Yao, and Mulan were acted by Sideswipe, Bumblebee and Annabelle, in that order. Even Prowl smiled a little as Annabelle danced on the stage, pretending to spar with Ironhide. It reminded him of a little Silvertread.

Jazz's sparkmate, Moonrust, got up on stage, her hologram dressed in a sparkling red evening dress with a small slit up the side, and elbow length gloves to match and black stilettos. She began singing 'He's a tramp' from Lady and the Tramp.

After she finished, she smiled and walked off stage.

The sheet curtains pulled, and when they pulled back, Prowl's eyes widened a bit as music started playing.

It was sad, but that's not what got him. The set was set up in an almost exact replica of His and Silvertread's quarters.

_Look at me_

_I will never pass for a perfect scout_

Silvertread entered from offstage, dressed in a dark green pencil skirt, matching blouse and buttoned up blazer and black heels. Perched precariously on her head was a dark green military beret.

_Or a perfect daughter_

_Can it be_

_I'm not meant to play this part?_

She crossed the room, past a fake-desk, chair, complete with the real pictures, past a fake berth, to a stand-alone mirror, singing all the way:

_Now I see_

_That if I were truly to be myself_

_I would break my father's heart_

She pressed a hand to the mirror, her voice still sad.

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight_

_Back at me?_

_Why is my reflection someone_

_I don't know?_

She started taking off the blazer, then the blouse, revealing her hologram to be wearing a black muscle shirt with a sparkling skull and crossbones on it.

_Somehow I cannot hide_

_Who I am_

_Though I've tried_

She slid the skirt off, stepping out of it, revealing her to be wearing black denim capris underneath the fabric.

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

The music peaked, then stopped as she slipped the heels off, and then dropped the beret on the floor. The next to lines were soft, but just as sad, nearly whispers.

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

Her hologram let her black hair down, and a single red streak fell next to the black waves, framing the side of her face.

Her hologram blinked, and wiped it's eyes.

"Sorry I...uhm...changed some of the words. So...yeah...." her hologram disappeared, along with the military outfit, and Prowl felt his optics stinging, fluid threatening to spill over. He quickly wiped them away as a deep purple Lamborghini Diablo 2009 shot out from behind the stage, speeding towards the exit, then disappearing from the room. Prowl shot out of his seat, ignoring the stares on his back.

1

He entered their quarters, Silvertread's alt mode had long left him in the dust, but when he entered the room, then crossed to hers, he found her in her normal mode, curled of on the berth, sobs racking her body.

He leaned against the doorframe, his spark hurting deeply as he watched his sparkling shake and cry. He felt his own optics water up as he crossed the room and sat next to her, pulling her up and into his embrace. She turned in his arms and began sobbing, right above his spark chamber. He felt the fluid stream down his own face, and he held her tighter.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I never meant to imply that you are a disappointment to me. You're perfect to me; I don't want you to think otherwise. I'm sorry I yelled; I'm sorry I overreacted." She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Daddy," He felt a tug at his spark; she hadn't called him that in years, "I ignored my job to spend some time with Sides. It won't happen again." He squeezed her tight.

"It's ok, Silver."

"Daddy?" he wiped a tear from under her optic as he answered.

"Yes?"

"C-Can I try and fight the Decepticons next time...? Please? It couldn't hurt to try. I'm a capable femme...." She trailed off, a hopeful look on her face. He blinked, battle computer running statistics. She was a capable bot, for sure, and the odds weren't bad...if there were others there.

"I...I don't want anything to happen to you..."

"I won't do it by myself."

He looked at her for a few moments, and then sighed.

"Next time, you stay at my side. You don't leave it; if you do, you don't fight ever again." She squealed, launched herself at him, making him lose his balance and they bother fell off the berth.

He planted a kiss on her helm as she snuggled into his neck, his legs still on the berth from the knees, and her snuggled up on his side.


End file.
